residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dom Lee
} - HE2= } - HE1= } }} | born =30 May 1987 | died = | age = | height =165 cm / 5'5" (2005) 170 cm / 5'7" (2008-) | mass =70 kg / 154 lb (2008-) | R/N =Chinese American | gender =Male | blood =A+ | family = Eric Lee (foster father) Tammy Jin (foster mother) Jackie Lee (foster uncle) | occupation =BSAA SOA (2007- ) | relationship= | status =Alive | continuity =Zergverse | appearances=''Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution'' Resident Evil Hyper-Evolution: Part II Resident Evil: Gambit Resident Evil Hyper-Evolution: Part III | voice =Hisao Egawa (Japanese) Steven Blum (English) | portrayer = | mocap = }} Dominic "Dom" Lee is a Special Operations Agent of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance's North American branch. Dom Lee is the originator of the Hyper-evolution virus, which has been sought out by various bioterrorists, most notably, the Steel Chariots. Biography Born in 1987, Dom was among the last of the children to be conscripted into Project W. Oswell E. Spencer assigned Craig Silverman to supervise Eric Lee and Charles Burr's observations of Dom after the child was injected with the prototype virus. Like most of the other Wesker children, Dom's body responded negatively to the virus. However, instead of outright dying, he fell into comatose. With Spencer's consent, Silverman marked Dom for termination, and granted Lee the responsibility to dispose of the child. Feeling guilty, Lee was incredibly hesitant, and delayed this order for days. During this time, he discovered a new virus that was produced inside Dom's body. After conducting a few tests on a microscopic level, he discovered that the virus exchanges genetic material with other viruses, keeping enhancing traits while eliminating degrading ones. Due to its properties, Lee named the virus, the Hyper-evolution virus (HEV), and then decided to adopt Dom and fake the child's disposal. Unfortunately, Lee was only able to stay with his wife and newly-adopted son for several months before he left his family to prevent them from being targeted by the Umbrella Corporation. Raccoon City Outbreak (1998) Dom lived a peaceful in Raccoon City, until the t-virus outbreak erupted. His mother, who was a police officer, escorted her son and other survivors out of the city. Unfortunately, in her heroism, she became infected, and left herself behind, traumatizing Dom. After the outbreak, he was sent to his closest relative, his uncle, Jackie Lee. For the next few years, Dom continued to live a relatively normal life in his new community, Tatamy. He also learned ''wushu'' and how to fire a gun from his uncle, who was a former U.B.C.S. operative. Steel Chariots' First Strike (2005) Several years after the death of his mother, Dom and a friend, Maurice Kao, volunteered as counselors for a summer camp, which took place on the eighth floor of a building. Another t-virus outbreak erupted in Tatamy, causing the people of the first few floors to be infected. The infection soon spread to the eighth floor itself. All of the camp counselors, besides Dom and Maurice, were bitten or already turned. While escorting the campers, Dom and Maurice were lucky enough to find two guns. Unfortunately, all of the building’s elevators failed to work. Due to the large layout of the building, there were multiple staircases that led to the base floor, allowing the two counselors to strategically plan their escape. On the second floor, Dom was bitten on his pinky, but he shot the zombie's head before it could rip off the finger. Strangely, the wounded pinky healed within seconds. Based on what he had just witnessed, he gambled that he would not become a zombie, and he therefore did not commit suicide. He did, however, tell Maurice to not hesitate to put him down in the event he actually became a zombie. Just before escaping the building, Dom noticed a notable boost in strength and speed within himself, although he did not to ponder on the matter. Once Dom, Maurice, and the campers left the building, Jackie had just arrived to the rescue. Fortunately, Dom’s uncle possessed a minivan that could just barely fit all of the campers. After Jackie splattered their way through a good portion of the city, the minivan ran over a series of stray zombies at a bad angle, and flipped over. All of the van’s occupants were forced to get out and make their last stand. All nearby zombies were eventually eradicated, but Jackie’s heroism sustained him multiple bite wounds. As he began succumbing to infection, Jackie told Dom that the latter was immune to the t-virus, because he naturally possessed another virus within himself – HEV – which eliminates all degrading mutations but keeps positive ones. Before Jackie could fall unconscious, he asked Dom to put him out of his misery, and handed his nephew his rifle. Reluctant, Dom accepted the rifle and shot his uncle in the forehead. Before Dom could go insane after witnessing the death of his uncle, a squad of SWAT officers found him, Maurice, and their group. While Dom, Maurice, and the campers were being escorted, an unknown attacker threw a smoke grenade into the group. By the time the officers were able to put on their infrared vision goggles, a few of them were killed and Dom was nowhere to be found. Maurice, the campers, and the remaining officers were forced to escape the city without Dom, which was destroyed by a cruise missile minutes later. Dom was actually captured by members of the Steel Chariots and taken to a remote island in the Jötunheimr laboratory. There, he met Charles Burr, who was working for the Steel Chariots as the lead researcher on the island. Having successfully dug out his former partner's notes, Burr began running experiments using the HEV drawn from Dom's blood. While Dom remained as the Steel Chariots' prisoner, the Steel Chariots manufactured many bioweapons using the virus produced from Dom's body. Three months since Dom's capture, BSAA Agent Jane Bradstreet arrived at the island to investigate bioterrorist activity and found Dom by chance. Seeing a civilian being experimented on, Jane freed Dom and began to escort him off the island. Burr, however, locked down all doors of the building and released his bioweapons after Dom and Jane. When a handful of lesser bioweapons proved to be unsuccessful, Burr started to unleash his more powerful creatures, ignoring the fact that doing so was overkill for a mere pair of humans. Regardless, Dom and Jane were able to find weapons strong enough to eliminate these monstrosities, narrowly surviving each encounter. Having no way of leaving the facility, due to the building's doors being locked down, Jane and Dom decided to confront Burr directly. During this time, they also briefly caught glimpses of Tony Wesker, who was also on his way to Burr. Before entering the control room of the building, Jane and Dom found a special anti-bioweapon rifle – the Plasma Gun. They picked up the weapon and then entered the control room, only to find that Burr had mutated into a centaur-like creature. Not as powerful as his better creations, Burr was killed in his struggle to finish off Jane and Dom. Jane ran to the controls of the building, only to find out that the doors had already been opened. On their way out, Dom and Jane faced Burr's ultimate bioweapon – Surtr. Throwing everything they have at the massive creature, Dom and Jane eventually brought it down. Jane told Dom to follow her to the island's port, hoping that there would be ships remaining. Even outdoors, bioweapons continued to chase after Jane and Dom, who soon met up with the injured Ruby Knight, Jane's partner, who she thought to be dead. Before the three could reach the ship, a Hræsvelgr dragged Ruby away with its tongue. Ruby told Jane and Dom to leave her, as she no longer had any chance to escape. To not let Ruby's sacrifice be in vain, Jane and Dom complied and escaped onto the vessel. On their way off the island, the Lyngbakr attacked the ship, causing it to begin sinking. Jane and Dom boarded a lifeboat, and with their weapons acquired from the island, put down the creature for good. BSAA helicopters arrived a few hours later to extract Jane and Dom, and the latter was then taken into BSAA custody. Joining the BSAA Dom eventually asked to join the BSAA, no longer having anywhere to go. The BSAA agreed to Dom's request. After a year of training, Dom was skilled enough to become a special operations agent to be sent on investigation missions. Laboratory Shutdown (2008) Steel Chariots' Fall (2011) Personality Ever since the death of his adoptive mother and his adoptive uncle, followed by several months of being experimented on, Dom has displayed a serious and aloof personality, almost never smiling at any given situation. Despite his withdrawn attitude, he fiercely cares for the physical well being of his allies and does everything within his power to ensure their safety. In most situations, Dom knows things intuitively without being able to exactly say why. Sometimes, he has "funny feelings" about when something bad happens, only to find out later that a friend is in trouble. Because of this, he trusts his own instincts above all else and tends to ignore others' opinions when they conflict with his own. It is revealed in Resident Evil: Gambit that Dom's personality is quite similar to Tammy's, due to the latter's influence on his life. Abilities and Skills With the Hyper-evolution virus activated by the t-virus in his body, Dom possesses noticeable "superhuman" qualities, performing feats that rival those of Olympic athletes. Having been taught ''wushu'' and how to properly shoot firearms by his uncle, Jackie, who was an ex-UBCS operative, Dom has been able to fight quite well, especially with his HEV-boosted physical prowess aiding him. Appearance Dom is a young man of Chinese descent, having short, black hair and dark brown eyes. As a character in multiple games, Dom has been shown with multiple different outfits. Early in Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution, Dom starts with a light blue t-shirt labeled with the summer camp worked for, along with a pair of jeans and white sneakers. Since becoming the Steel Chariots' prisoner, his summer camp t-shirt was replaced with a white one. In Resident Evil Hyper-Evolution: Part II, Dom wears a sage t-shirt with a black ballistic vest over it, and also woodland-camo pants, black gloves, woodland-camo boots, sunglasses, and a black cap. In Resident Evil Hyper-Evolution: Part III, Dom wears a black and tiger stripecamouflage shirt and pants padded in Kevlar, a black ballistic vest, black combat arm guards, black boots, and sunglasses. Gallery Image:Dom_REHE.jpg|Very early concept of Dom in ''RE:HE'' Category:Characters